


Eden Garden Park

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Garden of Eden, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, No Beta, after nocalypse, apple tree, little making out, no man was eaten in this fic, or something like that, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: - Welcome everyone here in the Eden Garden Park. I'm Jillian, and I'll be your guide today in this magical place. - she said with an artificial smile on her face. - If everyone is ready, we can start. First, let's look at ...Crowley turned his attention away from the annoying woman and looked at Aziraphale from behind his glasses. The angel's expression, as always, was a mixture of innocence and goodness, he listened attentively to the words of the guide.Only because of this did Crowley reject his food poisoning plans.





	Eden Garden Park

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about the Garden of Eden, and then it became something ... this.

Since the inevitable Apocalypse was avoided six months ago, life has become calmer. Aziraphale deciphered Agnes Nutter's final prophecy, Crowley and him managed to scrub hell and heaven from their backs. There were no more good or evil assignments that had to be fulfilled.

They had much more free time.

On each other.

Aziraphale was no longer trying to politely drive all his customers out of the bookshop, where Crowley spent more and more time as a man and a snake, sometimes bringing the scare to buyers when they saw a huge, black serpent sunbathing by the window.

They continued to go to restaurants where the angel had enjoyed the dessert so much that Crowley had made a serious effort not to push the table aside and press Aziraphale on the floor and do some dirty things with him there, in front of everyone.

They walked the same way in the streets of London or in the park, where sometimes another duck by the lake was suddenly swallowed up by the water.

Yet, in one thing their relationship has changed since the almost end of the world.

Supplemented with intimacy.

Crowley, if he could, was so close to Aziraphale that he could whisper provocating things to the other's ear, causing the angel to blush slightly. He tried to touch his arm, waist, or neck as often as possible, because of that he always blushed slightly. And when he did this with his mouth ...

\- Ah, Crowley!

... then the demon felt like he was going crazy if he couldn't get more from his angel.

He wanted to make him happy. He would have done anything for him.

This may have been the explanation for why they were here at this place on Wednesday morning.

\- Eden Garden Park? - Crowley read the huge words above the entrance. - What's this?

Aziraphale was excited.

\- Anathema mentioned that a park had recently been opened, which modeled on the Garden of Eden. - Aziraphale replied, grabbing Crowley's left hand and pulling toward the entrance. - Given that you and I were in the original Eden, I thought it would be interesting to see how people thought it might looked.

So Crowley found himself in the Garden of Eden. Again. In a very exaggerated version. 6,000 years passed since he first dug himself out of the ground, with the task of doing some sort of mess, but he still remembered exactly what Paradise was like. Uninhibited, peaceful and quiet. He was sure it wasn't full of people at that time, some of whom were Japanese tourists.

Noise, cotton candy and sugary apple scent filled the air.

But the demon also admitted that there was lots of vegetation. He liked that part. But that's it.

The crowd disturbed him. Maybe a food poison could have solved this little problem.

Then a blonde-haired woman stepped up to the crowd with a microphone in her hand.

\- Welcome everyone here in the Eden Garden Park. I'm Jillian, and I'll be your guide today in this magical place. - she said with an artificial smile on her face. - If everyone is ready, we can start. First, let's look at ...

Crowley turned his attention away from the annoying woman and looked at Aziraphale from behind his glasses. The angel's expression, as always, was a mixture of innocence and goodness, he listened attentively to the words of the guide.

Only because of this did Crowley reject his food poisoning plans.

Finally the group set off on a paved, not too wide road. They were surrounded by vegetation on both sides. It was as if they were walking in the woods, or rather in a jungle as the trees and bushes thickened as they moved inward.

While Jillian quoted Bible verses about the Garden, Crowley and Aziraphale were a bit behind at the end of the line.

\- I would tell her that one or two things were a little different, but it seems she just wants to grind the learned text so she can smoke in the bathroom as soon as possible.

\- Well, Crowley. She can't help it if she's wrong. She wasn't there. - Aziraphale said quietly. Even though those in front of them were trying to take pictures of all herbs, leaves and flowers with their phones, caution was no harm.

\- ... and if you look to the left you can see the four rivers of the Garden of Eden, Pishon, Gihon ...

\- I'd do better than that. I would use more interesting methods.

\- ... the beasts lived freely in the garden. Don't worry, the animals that come up during the tour are all mechanical ...

\- You want one of your own eden? - asked Aziraphale, smiling.

\- ... and the next stop is the tree of the knowledge of good and evil that caused the fall of Adam and Eve ...

\- No, because for me you are that. - he answered. - I'd do some changes ...

\- ... then the three of life. That ... - Jillian's voice grew quieter as she and the gruop moved away.

\- With style. - the demon replied and then he snapped his fingers.

Aziraphale stopped and looked around but saw no change.

\- What have you done?

\- Let's just say I've made the things more realistic here.

\- Crowley!

\- Relax angel. - said Crowley and continued on. - Look at that tempting apple tree. Bring back a lot of nice memories, right? - and then he went to the tree.

Aziraphale gave him a sharp look and followed the demon to the apple tree, which really reminded him of times when the world was even simpler, considering that there was only one garden at a time.

\- Seriously. God could have protected that tree better. With a nail fence, and instead of apples, the forbidden fruit could have been pineapple or coconut. It would have been much harder to bite into them.

\- It wasn't the tree that caused Adam and Eve to fall. It needed a snake. - said Aziraphale with a small smile. - But not any snake. An evil, irresistible snake. Whose hissing alone tempting to sin. - he stopped beside the tree and reached up and tore an apple. - A single glance from him is hypnotic. - then he bit the apple. - And his movement ...

Before he could finish, Aziraphale found himself in the grass with his back, and above him was a demon whose self-control was gone.

\- Crowley ... - he didn't let him finish, again. Instead, he immediately kissed the angel's mouth. He kissed him fiercely and hard, grabbing his hips with one hand to best fit each other, and leaning against the other hand beside the angel's face. Almost every part of their body touched each other, Aziraphale could clearly feel Crowley's heartbeat, which was fast and chaotic. And there was something else that felt hot and hard at his waist, wich made his breath stop.

Luckily, they didn't really need air. Moreover, Crowley had no intention of stopping the kiss for a moment. He made it even deeper with his forked tongue. He almost devoured the other. When it came to his angel, he always found it more difficult to control certain serpent qualities.

Meanwhile, the angel's fingers found their way to the red curls, which he instantly grabbed. Strongly.

They kissed each other for minutes, maybe days, but it could have been years.

Finally, Crowley pulled his lips from Aziraphale, who looked up at him with blue eyes full of desire, his mouth was red and shiny, thanks to the demon. The angel's hands slid down from the other's hair, gently touching his face and neck and grabbing Crowley's back. He tried to pull him closer.

But Crowley purposely kept that little distance between their lips.

\- And hiss movement? Ssay Aziraphale, what wass it like? - his voice was deep and sensual, with a slight hiss.

His glasses slid down on his nose slightly and the golden snake eyes completely fascinated the angel.

Aziraphale tried to speak, but no voice came out of his throat.

\- Come on angel. What wass that ssnake like? Hiss movement? - Crowley asked, moving his hips to help, both of them moaned. Then he repeated the gesture.  
  
\- It was , ah ... breathtaking. - Aziraphale sighed and Crowley smiled with satisfaction, then he grabbed the angel's wrists and pressed those in the grass beside his bright, blonde curls.

He leaned down again to continue the kissing, but he noticed something moving in the grass.

A small, black snake appeared and looked at the demon.

Aziraphale looked at him questioningly. He didn't understand why Crowley had stopped, then he saw the other staring forward. He tried to turn to find out what happened, but it wasn't that easy, considering that he was still under the demon. Then he heard the rustling of the grass and a snake appeared to his right side.

It was not as big as Crowley when he was in his snake shape. It was a tiny little thing, but there was something cute about the way the snake stretched its tongue.

But he saw Crowley's grim look.

\- What's wrong my dear?

\- This snake.

\- Don't you like snakes?

\- What? I don't mean ... but ... this is the snake they designed for the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, which tempted Eve. THIS is me!? People thought I looked like that then? It's a skinny, little earthworm! I really don't like being portrayed that way. I swear I'll show them what the original snake looked like, the ONE that got humanity out of the Paradise ...

Aziraphale laughed, which made Crowley so shocked that he released his hands.

\- Do not laugh at me!

\- No ... I didn't laugh at you. - Aziraphale finally replied and smiled at the other, who was relieved.

He stretched out one arm on the grass toward the snake, then the animal immediately wrapped around his wrist and it lowered its small head into his palm.

\- It's pretty cute.

\- I feel like I have been replaced. - Crowley sighed.

\- Never, my beautiful snake. - Aziraphale's free hand stroked his lover's face lovingly. - Anyway, it's just mechanical, not real.

Crowley's gaze suddenly became guilty and he hesitated to speak.

\- This is not quite true anymore.

\- What?

\- Remember, I mentioned before that I would run this place in a slightly different way. Then I snapped one.

\- Yes? - the angel looked at him questioningly.

\- Those mechanical animals aren't that mechanical anymore.

\- You mean ...

\- ... that all the beasts have become completely real in a closed, fenced place where a lot of people are walking unsuspectingly like fresh meat? Well, if you are aiming for it, then you are aware everything. What would you say if we went for lunch?

\- Crowley!

The demon snapped his fingers again.

Not surprisingly, for the rest of the day, the Eden Garden Park had to explain how it was possible for some mechanical animals to eat the fruit that had fallen from the trees or rather when they started eating each other.

Perhaps that's why nobody realized that the little snake from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil was very much alive and had found a new home in a bookshop.


End file.
